1. Technical Background
The present invention relates to a packaging container for the dispensing of a liquid product, and more specifically, it relates to a carton and pouch system, preferably of the single serving type. The system is comprised of a sealed flexible pouch within which there is contained a liquid. The pouch is inserted in or encased within an outer relatively rigid casing or carton. The casing or carton is sealed so as to completely encompass the liquid containing sealed pouch. There is also provided a means to access the liquid within the pouch, by inserting a rigid implement, such as a drinking straw, through the carton and into the sealed pouch.
2. Background Art
Individual serving beverage containers have been developed whereby the containers are essentially comprised of a lamination of an external, substantially stiff outer wall construction, and one or more inner layers, so as to provide a liquid impervious, high gas barrier construction. Many of these containers are rendered aseptic by rinsing through a sterilizing agent, such as hydrogen peroxide. The result of this is to produce a product which is shelf-stable for a substantial period of time.
The outer layer of the wall of the container is many times constructed from stiff paper such as cardboard. The inner layers can consist of foil, or thermoplastics.
Patents which disclose packages as described above are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,260; 4,113,103; 3,795,359; and 3,650,458. All of these patents are commonly assigned to Tetra Pak International, AB, Sweeden.
The containers disclosed in the above-cited U.S. patents, feature an aperature in the form of a small circular opening provided through the exterior layer of the container to facilitate the piercing of the inner layer or layers by a rigid drinking element, such as a straw.
Another type of opening is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,798 which depicts a combination liquid container and straw. A variety of shaped openings are shown, which allow for, at least, a partial deformation, and clamping of the straw.